Inside most packaging cartons used daily, there are protective packaging structures to support and protect objects disposed in the packaging cartons, thereby preventing damage caused by external impacts. Inside the commonly-used packaging cartons, the frequently-used materials used for the protective packaging structures are plastic, paper, and metal, etc., wherein paper is the most popular material selected when manufacturing the packaging structures because paper is easier to process, has low technical threshold, has low cost, and is easily to be printed on.
Nevertheless, comparing plastic or metal, the impact-resistibility and water-resistibility of the packing structures made of paper are insufficient. Moreover, for very precise and fairly fragile electrical components, which are easy to be damaged during transportation by external interference, such as water, dust, impact and so on, the requirements for the packaging structure are stricter. To reduce the damage to objects during transportation, the protective packaging structure must be waterproof, dust-proof, and shockproof. Currently, the relatively popular method is to insert lots of inner spacers, paper or plastic lining materials, foamed plastic fillers, or foamed cushioning pads, etc. into a packaging carton, so as to not only effectively separate the objects therein to prevent damages caused by collision, but also to provide the objects therein extra protection to prevent the impact caused by shaking during transportation.
In addition, based on the principle of environment protection, the packaging structures of paper can be produced by reprocessed paper pulp and be recycled. Moreover, unlike other materials, paper materials do not need to bear the cost of recycling. Therefore, the utilization of paper materials can reduce the ecological impact and have the advantage of low cost.
Presently, the fabrication technique of paper packaging structures by directly hot pressing paper pulp into a mold is quite common. Another method is to cut cardboard into various planks by first sampling and drawing parallel lines according to the size of the required object; and then folding and pasting the planks according to the required style to fabricate the inner spacer required.
However, the producing method of packaging structures by directly hot pressing paper pulp into a mold needs to develop and fabricate the mold, so that the cost is increased. Besides, the packaging structure made by folding and pasting paper sheets has the drawbacks of poor impact-resistibility, and it takes more time to produce.